1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined cable guiding/clamping device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known, in the technical sector relating to electric cables, that difficulties exist as regards the need to provide preassembled wiring cables such that they have a plug or the like at one end and the terminal block to be connected to the electric household appliance or electrical apparatus at the other end.
It is known that the greatest difficulties in designing these preassembled cables arise from the need to have, at the end for connection to the electric household appliance, a part which is able to guide the cable from the outside to the inside of the closing wall of the appliance and firmly retain the cable in order to avoid separation resulting from accidental pulling forces, providing on the inside an end which can be connected, by means of a terminal block, connector or the like, to the internal wiring of the electric household appliance.
For this purpose, retaining parts, commonly called cable grips are used, said parts having a body with an external shape suitable for mating with the corresponding seat of the appliance and an axial through-hole inside which the cable is inserted and then held in position by means of a movable bridge-piece which is fixed using one or more screws screwed into the body of the cable clamping device.
Although fulfilling their function, these cable grips however have some practical drawbacks arising from the presence of the screws which, apart from forming an additional component of the assembly, with its own cost, must be subsequently fitted during production with an obvious increase in the labour costs.
IT 1,317,965 also discloses a cable guide which has a hole passed through by a transverse opening which is able to receive, inserted inside it, a wedge able to come into contact with the cable in order to retain it.
Although fulfilling its function, this cable guide has drawbacks arising from the fact that the seat for the cable consists of a hole perpendicular to the direction of extension of the cable, which does not facilitate bending of the cable so that it is able to pass through from the outside to the inside in particular in the case of large diameters.